Training Days
by SereneCalamity
Summary: It didn't matter what they were doing, those hours between them were driving them both closer to the edge. DimitriRose. OneShot.


_I fell in love with this couple a long time ago, but I've only just re-read this series and now I've decided to write this! I think I'm actually _more _in love with Adrian/Sydney, but this is what came about!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

Rose Hathaway had always been a little bit of a rebel.

Well, after taking off for two years with the Dragomir princess, 'little' was a bit of an understatement.

But after returning, she had actually toned it down. There had been a few hiccups—a minor run in with Mia Rinaldi when the bitch got too big for her boots. Getting drunk and hooking up with not one, but two, of the hot Moroi guys in her class. Sneaking out to go shopping with Vasilisa Dragomir when she was meant to under house arrest because of mouthing off to a teacher. But other than that, she had kept her rebellious side at a check, hadn't talked back to too many teachers, hadn't gone out to more than one party a fortnight, and had only actually gotten drunk that one time. She had done the best she could to catch up, and with her natural abilities, it hadn't been hard.

The extra lessons with Guardian Dimitri Belikov helped.

And that was where her wild streak started becoming more pronounced.

It had started small, a glance here and there. He had stopped sitting in the gym while she ran laps and joined her, running half a step in front of her and pushing her to go just that little bit faster. When she did it without a word, he would give her a quick look that was something of approval. When they fought, he was hard, he was all business, his eyes narrowed and his mouth in a firm line. When his hits connected, he didn't show mercy, he corrected her, just as any other mentor with their student. But when he flipped her over onto the mat and was crouched over her, his hands on her wrists, his eyes would soften and his mouth would relax.

She loved it when he got that expression.

They would get caught up in the moment, sometimes for barely a second, other times for nearly a minute. His thumbs would move over the sensitive skin of her inner wrist. Their dark eyes would meet each others and Rose's breath would catch in her throat. Then he would blink, his eyes would harden and he would suddenly be on his feet, one hand held out to help her up.

But then things began getting more intense. They had been in the middle of hand to hand combat when someone had come into the gym, and Rose had been caught off guard. Dimitri, of course, wasn't. He had practically thrown her into the wall, one hand looping around her waist to stop her from hitting it full force, his hand coming up to rest on the wall beside her head to brace their weight. The dhampir that had come into the gym disappeared just as quickly when he realized that it was the legendary Belikov in there, and it was once again just Dimitri and Rose. They were both breathing hard from the abrupt shift. Their mouths were inches apart, so close that their noses were touching.

The old Rose would have lunged forward right there and then and shoved her tongue in his mouth.

Unfortunately, this new Rose—this Rose that Dimitri had somehow managed to tame and entrance—was rendered motionless.

Dimitri licked his lips and Rose could _feel _the warmth from his mouth spread across her lips, making her whole body heat up. He pursed his lips and moved his nose slightly, his smooth skin rubbing against hers, just that small motion making her eyes begin to close. Then he pulled back slightly, exhaling heavily through his nose.

"Oh, Roza," he sighed. He had pulled away from her, turning and leaving the gym quickly and silently. Rose had been frozen to the spot, unable to move for a good ten minutes. They had been so close, so incredibly close. She couldn't believe that she hadn't pushed her lips against his, that she hadn't tasted that mouth she had been dreaming about for the past month. And then when he had said her name, the name only he had ever called by, rolling off his tongue with that Russian accent…It made her shiver just thinking about it.

And that brought her back to today, walking toward the gym in a pair a leggings and a white tank top that rode up slightly and exposed her toned midriff. She couldn't help the nervousness that was rising in her stomach, and she tried to quash it down but the closer she got, the worse it became. And when she saw him standing there, in loose pants and shirt, his dark hair tied at the nape of his neck and a frown creasing his face, she thought she was going to explode with nerves. She had definitely never felt this way about a male before.

"You're late," he stated.

"By two minutes. Get over it," Rose rolled her eyes as she joined him, stretching her arms over her head, pulling at her elbows. Dimitri didn't say anything, but that was just him. He didn't speak any more than necessary, usually preferring to let his actions speak for him. They got into their training pretty quickly, doing several laps around the field before coming back into the gym. The laps were just to warm up, and apart from breathing just a little heavily, Rose was unaffected. The rest of the training was straight forward, pretty much all fitness things that didn't require any physical contact between the two. It was in Rose's nature to ask questions and demand answers, but she knew the reasons why Dimitri was careful around her, and it was a _good _reason too, it was Lissa. If they gave into their feelings and both became Lissa's guardian, they would fail her. It hung unspoken between the two of them, the big dark reason why they couldn't give in to their emotions.

But the more time they spent together, the less Rose thought about the consequences.

"We need to go straight to the banquet from here," Dimitri told her as they finished.

"In this?" Rose raised an eyebrow. "I think not."

"You didn't bring anything to change?" A ghost of a smile crossed Dimitri's face. "Doesn't sound like you to let up a chance to get in a pretty dress." There was a slight mocking tone to his voice but it wasn't hurtful.

"I brought a dress, but I need a shower," Rose replied.

"I'll open up the teachers bathroom, you can get ready in there," he replied. Rose grabbed her bag from where she had dumped it when she come into the gym. He opened the door and waited for her to go through.

"Not gonna join me, Comrade?" Rose shot him a smirk over her shoulder as she turned on the shower. Dimitri gave her a warning look before shutting the door. Rose grinned, pulling off her clothes and stepping under the warm spray. She wasn't long, knowing that Dimitri would get dressed into his guardian's clothing in a matter of minutes. She was going as Lissa's plus one rather than a guardian, and so she was dressing up. It wasn't her first pick for a dress, given the first one she had picked out was a vivid red halter neck that barely skimmed her ass. But this one was still hot, a deep green that contrasted with her tanned skin and dark hair. There were cut outs in the sides and across her cleavage, enunciating her slim waist and full breasts. She was doubled over, towel drying her hair when Dimitri knocked. "Ye, ye, I'm coming!" She called. He opened the door and she straightened up when she saw him come in. His eyes flashed as he took her in and Rose felt her stomach fill with butterflies. He licked his lips quickly and dropped his eyes, holding open the door for her. "Lost for words, _Dimitri_?" she asked, still standing in the middle of the bathroom. He didn't reply for a long moment, before finally looking up at her with eyes so dark they looked black.

"That's a dangerous dress," he finally murmured. Rose bit her lip at the way he spoke, his voice so deep in vibrated something inside her.

"Don't think you'll be able to control yourself around me?" She asked cheekily.

"Don't think anyone will be able to control themselves around you," Dimitri told her, his eyes flicking down to her body once more. Rose could feel herself heating up once again. She took a few steps closer to him, so that their bodies were only inches apart.

"I didn't ask about everyone," her voice was husky. "I asked about you." She could see the war that was waging in Dimitri's eyes. He was trying hard to keep control over how he was feeling, over the things he had been fighting with from the first time their eyes had meet and the attraction had started. He had once been as impulsive as she had been, and that didn't just disappear, no matter how hard he tried. And when she was standing there, her chest rising and falling as her breathing increased, her cheeks flushed and her lips plump and ready, the control he had been holding onto disappeared.

His lips attacked hers, hungry, fiery, sending her stumbling back into the bathroom. The door shut as they fell against each other, his hands looping under her ass, briefly touching her there before picking her up and putting her on the vanity unit. Rose's legs went around his waist, pulling him closer to her and rotating her hips so that their sensitive centres grinded against each other. She felt Dimitri moan slightly against her mouth and that just encouraged her to move her hips harder, quicker. One of his hands came up and entangled itself in her hair, his movements hard, pulling at the silky strands. His tongue flicked over hers, sending shivers up her spine and pushing her closer to the edge she was on the brink of already. His other hand skimmed down her side, brushing at the bare skin exposed from her dress and then finding her thighs, his thumbs digging into the sensitive flesh. Rose let out a moan, pulling away from his lips as she tried to catch her breath. Dimitri stared at her, at the gorgeous woman in front of him that made him loose control in every insane and amazing way possible. Her lips were swollen from his kisses and her eyes were glazed over with lust for him.

"You have…No idea what you're doing, Roza," he managed to murmured as she shifted, her thighs squeezing tighter around him. For a moment, she hesitated. Then she leaned forward, rubbing her nose softly against his, similar to what he had done the day previous. It was such a small, simple gesture, but it translated to so much more.

"I know exactly what I'm doing, Dimitri," she murmured before his mouth claimed hers once more.

_Got a little hot near the end. Hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you think :)_


End file.
